


One Fourth

by NearSatoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, F/M, Non mutual killing AU, Togami seems like an asshole, kinda fluffy too, this is super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: Watch my heart beat out of my chestWe've done something wrongWas it you?Or am I the one here taking the blame?“Byakuya-sama, what are you doing?”Touko tries to work out Byakuya's feelings and becomes very conflicted in the process





	One Fourth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is tied in with 1/4 by Circus-P, I recommend you listen to that while reading.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

**_\- One Fourth -_ **

 

**_Watch my heart beat out of my chest_ **

**_We've done something wrong_ **

**_Was it you?_ **

**_Or am I the one here taking the blame?_ **

“Byakuya-sama, what are you doing?” Touko walked into the heir's large bedroom, her eyes instantly locking onto the blonde sitting at his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. Byakuya sighed as the brunette approached him slowly, although she stopped in her tracks as soon as he spoke.

“Just paperwork, nothing overly exciting.” He replied not turning his head in her direction in the slightest.

“Oh, would you like me to leave then?” Touko looked down to her shoes, fiddling with the book that she held in her hands. The heir turned to face her as she looked up slightly to make eye contact with him.

“No, not at all. Come sit with me, I’d love your company.” Byakuya let out a genuine smile as he patted his knee, signaling for the brunette to sit on it. She did so, sitting and reading her book as he continued to do his paperwork, occasionally running his fingers through her loose hair.

**_Feel my throat sink deeper and deeper, I'm gasping for air_ **

**_Is it me?_ **

**_Or are you not feeling this, feeling this,_ **

**_feeling the same?_ **

Touko walked over to the heir, the long black dress she currently wore swaying around her legs as she walked. “What do you think Byakuya?” she said, moving more into the center of the room, shifting around in front of him.

“it looks beautiful darling, I love the fact it shows off your back.” The writer’s cheeks dusted pink and she began to drool a little from the praise, a small piece of loose hair slipping in front of her face.

“Although, come here. There’s something I want to do with your hair.” Touko walked over and sat on the bed in front of him as he began to brush and tug at her hair. She seemed to go into a trance from the blissful feeling. “There, done.” Byakuya moved away and walked Touko over to a full body mirror, she turned and swayed, admiring the long singular plait that ran down her back.

“It’s very nice, thank you Byakuya-sama.”

**_I’ve done everything_ **

**_Perfect to instruction_ **

**_Tell me you’re trying_ **

**_Tell me I’m lying_ **

**_I’ve done everything_ **

**_Perfect for destruction_ **

**_I can’t be alone with this feeling_ **

The ballroom was littered with people, everyone dressed their best for the Togami family’s party. “Byakuya-sama.” Touko tugged on the blonde’s sleeve, trying her best to earn his attention, as he engaged in conversation with various businessmen.

“Not right now Fukawa, I’m busy.” Touko looked around her and sighed, stepping back beside him.

“Alright.” She looked over the ballroom, watching all the beautiful dresses as their owners spun around the dance floor. Byakuya continued to talk to even more people throughout the night, continuing to ignore Touko, eventually, she left. She wasn’t overly phased if he’d noticed she had or not.

**_Am I the only one_ **

**_That’s holding on for far too long?_ **

**_Was it all just a dream?_ **

**_Am I wrong?_ **

**_Was there no ‘You and Me’?_ **

The silence was deafening, there was nothing in the room apart from Touko and an unmade bed. The brunette sat on the bed and stared at the wall, her mind clogged with many thoughts. Was she imagining everything? Did Byakuya care about her at all? When they were along he treated her like his own little princess, the center of his world, but when around others, it was like she didn’t exist to him.

Sighing, she rummaged under one of the pillows, finding sheets of old unfinished writing. She skimmed her fingers across the ink, a singular tear dripping onto the paper. “I remember these. He said that I was good with words, this story aiming to be another success.” She slipped the pages back under the pillow and laid back on her side, staring at the wall.

**_Scream and call me hopeless_ **

**_Shout out that you have nothing left_ **

**_Something, Just say anything_ **

**_Don’t end this with words left unsaid_ **

Touko screamed into the pillow, tears soaking her cheeks and the pillow. It felt good, to let it all out, even if it was only to herself. “I love you, and I know you love me. Just why can’t I convince myself that?” tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

“All I’ve ever been taught to do with love was lies. I’m used to having the blissful feeling only to always be crushed with ‘I never even liked you, this was just the easiest way to break you.’. I’ve always been used to being used.”

**_Don’t you hear me crying out for you?_ **

**_As you turn away_ **

**_Is it true?_ **

**_Or are you not feeling this, feeling this,_ **

**_Feeling the same?_ **

Suddenly the silence was broken by a knock on the door. “Touko? Darling? Are you alright?” Touko shuddered slightly and walked over to the door.

“Yes, Mrs. Togami. I’m alright.” The brunette glanced at the floor, avoiding all eye contact.

“Your eyes are all puffy, you’ve been crying. Tell me what’s wrong.” Byakuya’s mother lead Touko back into the room and sat down on the bed beside her. “Talk to me.”

“It’s Byakuya.”

**_I’ve done everything_ **

**_Perfect to instruction_ **

**_Tell me you’re kidding_ **

**_It’s just the beginning_ **

**_I’ve done everything_ **

**_Perfect for destruction_ **

**_I can’t be alone in my grieving_ **

“He loves you, he really does.” Mrs. Togami’s gentle and soft hands caressed Touko’s back, calming her down.

“I know he does, I just guess I’m not used to being loved.” Byakuya’s mother hugged her gently, then stood up and made her way to the exit.

“Don’t isolate yourself again, it’s going to be okay.” She left, her long blonde hair swaying behind her.

**_Am I the only one_ **

**_That’s holding on for far too long?_ **

**_Was it all just a dream?_ **

**_Am I wrong?_ **

**_Was there no ‘You and Me’?_ **

Touko hastily made the bed and made her way into the rooms ensuite, poking any stray strands of hair back into her plait and fixing her dress.

“It’s alright. Everything’s okay. He loves you.” The writer reassured herself in the mirror, dusted down her dress and headed back towards the ballroom.

**_Scream and call me worthless_ **

**_Shut out that you have nothing left_ **

**_Something, Just say anything_ **

**_I can’t push on with emptiness_ **

Pushing past many, many fancy people Touko made her way back to Byakuya’s side. He was standing in the corner of the room, leaning against a wall and looking around the room with a look on his face that could turn milk sour.

“There you are.” The blonde said in a stern voice, only glancing over to Touko. He eventually made eye contact, “Where were you? I was worried.” Touko looked up at him, and then she looked over to the dance floor again.

“I went to the bathroom.” Well, she wasn’t lying.

“Don’t leave my side for the rest of the night, okay? If you do plan on it, at least tell me where you intend on going first.” His voice was stern and directed at the writer beside him, it was straightforward but also worried. Touko nodded as he pulled her by the waist against him as they watched the party go on.

**_Am I the only one_ **

**_That can’t feel anything at all?_ **

**_All the guilt and all the lies_ **

**_All the times I gave it my best try_ **

She was wrong, he did love her, and she’d never done anything wrong. Filled her own head with lies and convinces herself otherwise.

**_I’ll be real, I am tired_ **

**_I remember now, all your fire_ **

**_And all the things that you put me through_ **

**_Tore my heart into..._ **

His body heat against her own, she loved the feeling. She was his and only his, she didn’t belong to anyone else. She was grateful for that, she didn’t want to be anyone else’s.

**_Was I supposed to just be okay_ **

**_With everything that you did?!_ **

**_I was broken, I was hurting_ **

**_But I’m meant to forgive?_ **

I was all her, she was breaking herself. He’d been treating her like a princess and she couldn’t have asked for anything more. She just wasn’t used to the feeling of genuinely being loved and wanted.

**_You cut me to pieces_ **

**_It’s your fault I’m a complete wreck_ **

**_And I guess I didn’t matter to you_ **

**_The worst part? I always knew_ **

She was always taught that love was meant to hurt, it couldn’t only be bliss. There was pain involved through the entire procedure. But now, he’d taught her differently. It’s bliss, it’s happiness, it’s feeling wanted. He wasn’t going to hurt her,

**_So here’s my final “Fxxk you”_ **

The only pain is what she’d known in the past, and the fact that she was bringing it all back to haunt herself, and she wasn’t going to let herself do that anymore.

“I love you Byakuya.”


End file.
